Le procès de Peter Pettigrow
by Csame
Summary: Complet Après la chute de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow a été arrêté. On entame son procès, on le découvre. Univers alternatif : ni le tome 5 ni le tome 6 ne sont pris en compte
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : il faut bien, tout est à JKR  
  
Le procès de Peter Pettigrow  
  
Avant-propos.  
  
Certains parmi vous méprisent cordialement Peter Pettigrow. Certains parmi vous ne voient en lui que le traître, l'assassin, le Mangemort. Considérez maintenant ce qui suit.  
  
Prologue.  
  
La gazette du Sorcier, 8 octobre 2006  
  
« Capture d'un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
On vient d'apprendre que Peter Pettigrow, qui, ce n'est plus à prouver, faisait partie du tristement célèbre groupe de tueurs et de tortionnaires des Mangemorts, a été capturé hier alors qu'il tentait de transplaner vers l'étranger. A nouveau contraint à la fuite suite de la déchéance de son maître, il avait réussi à emmagasiner l'énergie nécessaire pour ce long voyage. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'habileté de nos Aurors, dirigés par le célèbre Harry Potter qui les aidait pour l'occasion. Harry Potter est en effet le premier concerné puisque Peter Pettigrow avait dans le passé trahi les parents de notre héros national, ce qui avait permis à Celui-dont-on ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de les tuer. Le groupe d'Aurors, brillamment guidé par M. Potter, avait conjuré une barrière Anti-transplanage au-dessus de l'endroit supposé de sa retraite, qui s'était révélé par la suite l'être réellement. Peter Pettigrow en transplanant s'est heurté à celle-ci. L'énergie de son transplanage était telle qu'elle a plongé le Sorcier dans un long évanouissement. Il a été capturé et les Aurors sont revenus victorieux au ministère, accompagné d'Harry Potter.  
  
L'envoyé spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier dépêché au centre d'incarcération provisoire du Ministère de la Magie n'a pas pu obtenir d'interview de l'ex- Mangemort. Son procès, a déclaré M. Fudge satisfait à juste titre de sa capture, aura lieu dans les 15 jours.  
  
Aucun journaliste parmi la foule de journalistes présents n'a pu obtenir de commentaires évolués de la part de M. H. Potter. Il a seulement déclaré qu'il avait eu une longue conversation avec le traître. M. Potter semblait ébranlé et nos envoyés spéciaux n'ont pas voulu l'importuner davantage.  
  
Les journalistes, au nombre de un par journal, seront admis lors du procès de Peter Pettigrow, où l'on risque de retrouver les principaux témoins à charge de Pettigrow, M. Black innocenté rappelons le voici deux ans ; M. Lupin, membre, tut comme M. Black de l'ordre prestigieux du Ph?nix ; ainsi que bien sûr M. Harry Potter, dont il est inutile de rappeler le rôle pendant la guerre.   
  
Affaire à suive dans votre quotidien préféré.  
  
Photos en page 5» 


	2. Le Grand Tribunal

Disclaimer : la majorité des personnages ci-dessous sont à Mme J. K. Rowling, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette histoire.  
  
Le procès de Peter Pettigrow  
  
Le Grand Tribunal  
  
Le 18 octobre 2006, Londres, Grand Tribunal du Département de la Justice Magique.  
  
Le Grand Tribunal, nommé ainsi car il était le plus spacieux d'Angleterre, avait rarement connu une telle affluence. C'était une pièce souterraine sans aucune décoration. Les murs étaient de pierre dure, et elle était éclairée par de nombreuses torches enflammées, puisque aucune fenêtre n'apportait la lumière du jour, excepté un soupirail sinistre, dont les barreaux d'acier évoquaient déjà la prison. Cette pièce était assez différente de tout ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre en voyant un tribunal. Elle était rectangulaire. On l'appelait parfois 'le couloir d'Azkaban' dans la presse pour deux raisons : premièrement elle ressemblait assez à un couloir très large, et deuxièmement c'était le plus sûr moyen pour les criminels d'entrer à la prison bien connue. On y accédait par une porte monumentale en acier, percée d'un volet grillagé qui avait sans doute servi au Moyen-Age, mais dont la majorité avait oublié l'usage. Une fois dans la pièce, le spectateur avait devant lui le 'Siège du condamné', appelé ainsi car c'était dessus que s'installait l'accusé. Le 'Siège du condamné' n'était pas confortable, même si peu de ceux qui s'y étaient assis étaient encore là pour l'affirmer. Aucun renflement n'offrait à l'accusé le loisir de s'y installer commodément. La caractéristique qui faisait que tous les Sorciers et Sorcières de Grande-Bretagne redoutaient le Siège était principalement les fers de métal dont il était pourvu. Les accusés qui s'étaient succédés sur ce Siège y étaient enchaînés, par des liens enchantés pour résister à n'importe quelle force ou Magie. Le Siège faisait face à un grand U de gradins de bois. Là encore, ils n'étaient pas rembourrés, excepté les premiers rangs destinés aux avocats aux jurés et aux témoins ou plaignants. La pièce était haute, et une vingtaine de gradins successifs s'empilait avant d'arriver au mur de pierres. C'était une des plus vieilles salles du Ministère. Elle avait été construite même avant que celui-ci s'installe définitivement à Londres, avant même l'époque des Quatre Fondateurs. Son âge n'avait pas désaffecté la pièce, il l'avait rendu plus sinistre, plus chargée. Elle avait été le théâtre de nombreux et cruciaux évènements du monde Magique, depuis son inauguration jusqu'à nos jours. Elle était réservée au procès majeurs, aux jugements importants. Les juges qui s'étaient succédés au Trône de Décision qui faisait face au Siège du condamné avaient presque tous eu leur nom dans des livres d'archives qui prenaient la poussière dans les bibliothèques. C'était un lieu mythique, les Sorciers qui faisaient du tourisme en Angleterre ne retournaient pas au pays sans l'avoir vu la Salle. Et ils en sortaient troublés.  
  
La porte d'acier du Grand Tribunal, contrairement à d'habitude, était grande ouverte. Deux sorciers, portant sur leurs capes l'emblème de la justice Magique brodé - une balance -, demandait à tous les arrivants qui affluaient en nombre de décliner leur identité. Ils étaient intraitable envers ceux qui n'avaient pas été convoqués et les priaient froidement de se retirer pour laisser la place aux autres. L'un des deux portait devant lui un parchemin où une longue liste de noms s'étirait. De nombreux journalistes en quête de scoop furent expulsé car le représentant de leur édition était déjà rentré. Mais ils ne furent pas pas trop déçus, car ils eurent l'occasion d'interroger de nombreux hauts fonctionnaires qui se présentaient pour assister au procès ou dont la présence avait été demandée. Lorsqu'ils virent M. Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, ils se précipitèrent sur lui, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de remettre sa cape correctement.  
  
-Quel est le nom du juge M. Fudge ? Pensez-vous que Peter Pettigrow a la moindre chance de s'en sortir ? Verra-t'on M. Potter au jugement ? Quels sont les témoins à charge ?  
  
M. Fudge sembla un peu perdu face au nombre de questions que les journalistes déchaînés lui posaient.  
  
-Ecoutez, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois autoritaire et sympathique, laissez la justice faire son travail. Vous avez chacun en représentant à l'intérieur donc vous aurez toutes ces informations dès leur sortie.  
  
Un murmure de protestation se fit entendre.  
  
-M. Fudge, dit un jeune reporter de 'Mage du Soir', apparemment décidé, juste une seule question je vous en prie !  
  
-Très bien, mais une, accepta Fudge d'un air résigné.  
  
-Quel est le nom du juge, s'exclama le chroniqueur vraisemblablement ravi.  
  
Des exclamations indignées fusèrent de partout, la plupart des journalistes semblaient déjà au courant de cette information et lancèrent des regards venimeux au novice qui n'en sembla pas autrement altéré.  
  
-Il s'agit de M. Septimus Faraday, jeune homme. Maintenant dit-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir celle de la meute de journalistes parés pour la question suivante, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Non, je vous en prie. Excusez-moi, plus maintenant.  
  
Fudge se précipita vers l'entrée du Grand Tribunal ou le garde en faction le laissa entrer sans même consulter sa liste.  
  
La plupart des Sorciers et Sorcières invités étaient déjà présents lorsque Conélius Fudge fit son entrée. La Salle était bondée et bruyante. Douloureusement conscient que sa cape était mal accrochée, il distribua des sourires et des signe de tête a gens qu'il connaissait, la majorité en fait, et s'assit sur la chaise rembourrée réservée au Ministre de la Magie.  
  
Seule les premiers rangs étaient encore vide, car il était de tradition que les plaignants, avocats et témoins rentrent un par un après avoir été annoncé par le juge. Les journalistes regroupé dans un coin de la salle griffonnaient déjà, avec des plumes enchantées ou non, sur des parchemins. Le brouhaha était constant et légèrement anxieux, ce qui trahissait une excitation déguisée du public.  
  
Soudain, le Juge fit son apparition, sans avoir été annoncé car c'était lui- même qui, toujours selon la coutume, avait cette charge. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être annoncé. Instantanément, les commérages et les salutations cessèrent. Septimus Faraday, Juge des Grandes Instances de Grande-Bretagne, se tenait seul dans l'encadrement de la porte de métal qu'il avait si souvent franchie. C'était un homme de belle prestance dont aucune mauvaise langue au monde n'avait réussi à accuser de partialité. Il avait les cheveux blancs coupés courts, un visage décidé et bien rasé et des épais sourcils blancs. Seuls ses yeux verts trahissaient parfois ses émotions. Quand il annonçait la condamnation à l'emprisonnement à vie d'un grand criminel, ils reflétaient la compassion. Septimus Faraday avait été le second de Bartémius Croupton lorsque ce dernier était directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Quand celui-ci était passé au département de la Coopération Internationale quelques années avant sa mort, Septimus Faraday l'avait remplacé, et tous avaient découvert ses capacités et son impartialité et s'en étaient réjouis. Depuis maintenant plus de 30 ans, il régissait de main de maître son département.  
  
Il fit face au public comme la tradition l'exigeait, et il prononça les mots d'ouverture :  
  
-Mesdames Messieurs, je vous prie de respecter la parole de chacun y compris de l'accusé. Les interventions et les objections doivent être annoncées en levant la main et autorisées par le Juge, sinon elles ne seront pas prise en compte. Je vous remercie.  
  
Sa voix avait résonné sur les murs de pierres et aucun Sorcier du public n'osa plus bouger.  
  
-Moi, Septimus Faraday, Juge des Grandes Instance des Tribunaux du Département de la Justice Magique de Grande-Bretagne, déclare officiellement le procès de M. Peter Pettigrow ouvert.  
  
La formule d'introduction avait été prononcée, le jugement pouvait commencer.  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, Maître Hector Grafon, avocat des plaignants.  
  
Un homme assez jeune, aux cheveux noir et portant une courte barbe, aux yeux bleus brillants, fit son entrée dans le Grand Tribunal. Il s'inclina devant le Juge et gagna sa place.  
  
-Il n'y aura pas d'avocat pour l'accusé, qui a choisi de son plein gré d'assumer sa défense tout seul.  
  
Aucun membre du public ne put voir une lueur s'éteindre dans les yeux vert du Juge. « Il est perdu », pensa-t'il. Une rumeur étonnée parcourut la salle, que Faraday tua dans l'?uf en annonçant les suivants arrivants.  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, voici les jurés.  
  
Plusieurs personnes portant l'insigne de la Balance entrèrent dans la salle. Conformément à l'usage, ils s'inclinèrent devant Faraday et s'installèrent. Le Juge ne perdit pas de temps :  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, premier plaignant. Sirius Henry Black, membre du Grand Ordre du ph?nix, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, actuellement Auror au service du Ministère  
  
Sirius Black entra dans la pièce. Rasé de près, ses longs cheveux propres et soignés, Sirius Black ne ressemblait plus à l'homme en fuite jugé deux ans plus tôt. Enveloppé dans sa cape noire, il regarda un instant le public et son regard s'attarda sur Severus Rogue, professeur à Poudlard, assis parmi les jurés. Il s'assit au premier rang.  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, reprit Faraday, second plaignant. Remus Basile Lupin, membre de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, décoré du Grand Ordre de Merlin première classe, actuellement professeur à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
  
Remus Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Vêtu lui aussi d'une cape noire neuve achetée pour l'occasion, il s'inclina devant le Juge. Tout le monde pu constater que M. Lupin avait l'air extrêmement fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient totalement gris. Un murmure d'intense indignation parcourut la pièce et une main se leva. Le Juge la remarqua. Il savait à qui appartenait la main, mais l'usage exigeait que celui qui désirait la parole se présente avant de parler.  
  
-Vous avez la parole, dit le juge, veuillez décliner votre identité.  
  
L'homme parut indigné.  
  
-Tu sais très bien qui je suis, Septimus, railla la voix.  
  
-Je vous prie de décliner votre identité, répondit Faraday, inaltérable, sans cela votre déclaration sera déclarée irrecevable. Je vous prie également de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler Monsieur le Juge.  
  
Malefoy sourit, mais devant le juge intraitable qui était devant lui, il se leva.  
  
-Je suis Lucius Malefoy, déclara-t'il d'une voix haineuse, membre de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
-Bien, admit Faraday sans aucun mouvement d'humeur, veuillez continuer.  
  
Faraday éprouvait cependant une intense antipathie envers Lucius Malefoy, qui s'était un jour assit sur le Siège du Condamné, mais qui s'en était tout juste sortit. Faraday avait soupçonné qu'étant extrêmement riche, il avait réussi à corrompre ou à menacer la majorité des jurés.  
  
-J'exige que la Cour déclare le témoignage de Lupin irrecevable, s'exclama Malefoy.  
  
-Pour quelle raison introduisez-vous cette demande ?  
  
-Ne me dit pas que tu l'ignore, Septimus, tu sais très bien que.  
  
-Veuillez me vouvoyer et m'appeler Monsieur le juge, interrompit Faraday, c'était le dernier avertissement.  
  
La haine dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy crût encore, mais il obtempéra cependant :  
  
-J'exige, Monsieur le juge, dit-il d'une voix impertinente et insultante, que le témoignage de Monsieur Remus Lupin soit déclaré par la Cour irrecevable. C'est un loup-garou.  
  
Un frisson parcourut les membres du public qui l'ignoraient encore. Septimus leva les sourcils et regarda Remus. Il le rassura d'un regard.  
  
-Objection rejetée, dit-il simplement.  
  
Il ne fit pas attention à la fureur de Malefoy ni au scepticisme de certains membre du public et poursuivit :  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, troisième plaignant. Amos Diggory, décoré du Grand Ordre de Merlin seconde classe, membre du Département du Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.  
  
Amos Diggory entra dans la pièce. Il semblait avoir beaucoup vieilli suite à la mort de son fils, et encore plus suite à la mort de sa femme. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient viré au gris et une tristesse inexprimable se voyait clairement dans ses yeux. Il s'inclina devant le Juge et s'assit à côté de Sirius.  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, reprit Faraday, quatrième plaignant. Albus Dumbledore, Chef de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur es Sorcelleries, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, décoré de la médaille du Mérite, actuellement directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée. L'étrange personnage avait ressenti le poids des années qui commençait à s'accumuler sur ses épaules. Pourtant, il restait droit, et sa longue barbe argentée descendait toujours jusqu'à sa taille. Il souriait et lançait des clins d'?il à des anciens élèves de Poudlard, ce qui représentait la majorité des personnes qui se tenaient dans la salle. Faraday en faisait partie, et il avait pour son ancien directeur un profond respect et une grande amitié qu'il savait réciproque. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Dumbledore s'incliner, étant donné sa position sociale et son âge, mais il le fit. Il gagna ensuite sa place en lui souriant. Un peu perturbé, il attendit un instant avant de poursuivre :  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, cinquième et dernier plaignant. Harry Potter, membre de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, décoré du Grand Ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur es Sorcelleries, décoré de la Médaille du Mérite, décoré de la Médaille du Quidditch, actuellement étudiant en Magies avancées.  
  
Harry Potter entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il avait 26 ans, sa cape noire flottait en tourbillon derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers le juge. Il sourit aux autres plaignants, il avait l'air un peu nerveux. Son apparence physique n'avait pas tellement changé au cours des années. Il était resté assez petit et plutôt maigre, même si c'était devenu un homme accomplis. Harry ne s'était jamais marié, et aucune presse à sensation n'avait fait mention d'une quelconque relation. Il sourit également à Ron Weasley et à Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis qui se trouvaient dans le public et s'inclina devant Faraday. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'asseoir directement mais ne le fit pas.  
  
-Je sollicite une faveur de la part de la Cour, proclama-t'il.  
  
Intéressé par ce jeune homme résolu qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Faraday l'encouragea à poursuivre. Sans s'emmêler les pinceaux, Harry poursuivit :  
  
-Je désirerais que Peter Pettigrow fasse son entrée accompagnés de gardiens humains et non pas de Détraqueurs. La cour doit tenir compte du fait qu'il doit assumer lui-même sa défense. Je trouve qu'il est normal qu'il le fasse en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
  
Septimus regarda Harry étonné : c'était ainsi qu'il parlait du traître de ses parents ? Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être ahuri. Sirius le regarda avec un visage interrogateur, Remus l'imita et Amos parût plutôt fâché. Seul Dumbledore sembla comprendre. Le vieux directeur sourit : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était fier de Harry. Les journalistes écrivirent de plus belle. La grande majorité des anciens professeurs de Harry avaient été convoqués et ils le regardèrent intensément, tandis que Ron et Hermione fixaient Harry. Eux aussi approuvaient, semblait-il. La première vague d'étonnement passée, le juge considéra le demande d'Harry Il réfléchit en silence. Ce cas ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures qu'il n'aimait pas, bien sûr. Ils plongeaient leurs victimes dans leurs plus affreux souvenirs. Pettigrow devait assurément en avoir de fameux. Harry avait raison. Il ne serait pas capable de se défendre ainsi. Il était d'accord. Seulement, la décision n'appartenait pas qu'à lui seul.  
  
-La Cour va considérer votre demande, déclara-t'il.  
  
Il se tourna vers les jurés et tenta de les convaincre, tandis qu'un brouhaha s'installait dans la salle. Harry était resté debout devant le trône de décision. Il attendait. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Faraday se plaça à nouveau face à Harry.  
  
-La Cour accepte. M. Pettigrow sera escorté par des gardiens Sorciers, quoique menotté.  
  
Harry eu un grand sourire que le vieux Juge ne comprit pas.  
  
-Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Juge.  
  
Et il gagna sa place. Faraday le suivit du regard, puis énonça :  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, l'accusé. Peter Firmin Pettigrow, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, actuellement en attente d'être jugé.  
  
Peter Pettigrow entra, escorté par deux Sorciers qui tenaient leur baguettes pointées sur lui. De lourdes menottes lui joignaient les mains. Harry fut étonné qu'il n'ait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, pendant la guerre. Il était toujours aussi petit, et il avait gardé malgré les privations de sa fuite son embonpoint. Il avait également toujours sa main d'argent que lui avait offert Voldemort lors de sa régénération à laquelle Harry avait assisté. Les petit yeux toujours bleu et humide de Qeudver allaient de part et d'autre de la salle. On pouvait y lire toute la crainte du monde. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent. Il se figea. Il fixait une femme âgée dans le public.  
  
-Maman, cria-t'il d'une voix éteinte, je suis désolé. Je. Je ne voulais pas.  
  
Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers la femme âgée, légèrement replète, comme son fils. C'était une Moldue, l'information avait été rendue publique quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était silencieuse. Les gardiens de Peter le poussèrent vers le Siège du Condamné, où il s'assit, horrifié par tant de haine dirigée contre lui. Les fers ensorcelés du fauteuil se refermèrent fermement sur ses bras, et on l'entendit gémir. Il faisait face au Juge. Il savait que tout était presque terminé. 


	3. L'accusation

Disclaimer : Mis à part les personnages et les lieux que j'ai inventés, tout appartient à Mme Joanne K Rowling.  
  
Le procès de Peter Pettigrow  
  
L'accusation.  
  
Peter Pettigrow, assis inconfortablement dans le Siège du Condamné, faisait face à celui qui allait trancher sur son sort. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Ses yeux apeurés balayèrent encore une fois le public, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de sa mère. Partout, ce n'étaient que des visages qui exprimaient la haine et la rancune. Il ne vit qu'un seul sourire, il appartenait à Lucius Malefoy. « Salaud, pensa-t-il, qu'est ce qu'il fait encore ici lui ? Le plus grand serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres assistait à un procès d'un de ses anciens collaborateurs. » Il regarda attentivement le visage de Lucius. Se pouvait-il que. Qu'il essaye de le tirer de là ? Non, il connaissait trop bien Lucius. Il était sans doute là pour apparaître en public là où on souhaitait qu'il soit, il avait entendu dire qu'il était ami avec Fudge. Le ministre aurait trouvé cela étrange si Lucius n'était pas venu. Il détourna les yeux. Il regarda les plaignants. Cinq ! Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Faraday prit la parole :  
  
-La Cour, expliqua-t-il, a dû refuser le concours de cinq autres plaignants qui n'étaient que plaignants peuvent les appeler en tant que témoins. Il s'agit de Bridget et de Donald Jorkins, de Ronald Weasley, du Comité de Défense contre la Magie Noire, ainsi que du Conseil d'administration du Collège Poudlard.  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
-La Cour est maintenant prête à entendre la plaidoirie de Maître Hector Grafon, avocat des plaignants.  
  
Il ponctua cette déclaration par un léger coup de marteau sur le lutrin amovible qui était fixé sur le Trône de Décision. Hector Grafon s'avança au centre du Tribunal. C'était un jeune avocat reconnu en Angleterre, il avait plaidé de nombreuses fois contre les partisans de Voldemort qui avaient été capturés. Il n'avait connu qu'un seul échec : l'affaire Malefoy. Quand on évoquait ce procès devant lui, il était difficile d'ignorer la colère contenue qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, et il était impossible de retenir son élan d'indignation. Il avait été parfait, les faits s'étaient succédés aux faits. Il avait fait venir des témoins capitaux, malgré les lettres de menaces anonymes que de sinistres corbeaux étaient venus porter à son domicile. Il avait été sûr de gagner. Faraday, qui était le juge de cette affaire, était convaincu de la réelle culpabilité de Malefoy. Le verdict avait tout changé. Treize jurés sur les vingt avaient déclaré Malefoy acquitté. Faraday n'avait pu que s'incliner. L'opinion publique était également contre lui durant cette affaire : le Sorcier moyen pensait qu'un monsieur aussi distingué que Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort. Menaces, chantages et corruptions avaient été les armes favorites de Lucius, ainsi que des gens qui l'aidaient. Harry Potter avait souvent fourni des Mangemorts à Grafon. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus amis. L'avalanche de procès qui avaient succédé à la chute de Voldemort avait resserré les liens de cette amitié. Grafon avait ainsi rencontré Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.  
  
-Ainsi nous entamons un nouveau procès.  
  
La voix puissante et convaincante d'Hector avait résonné dans le Grand Tribunal.  
  
-Je suis une fois de plus dans le Grand Tribunal, continua-t-il. Je suis une fois de plus dans ce haut lieu de la Justice Magique de Grande-Bretagne en compagnie d'un Mangemort. Ma profession m'a conduit à rencontrer souvent ce genre de situation.  
  
Il fit une pause. Son ton était varié et agréable, ainsi qu'un peu effrayant. Il tournait autour du Siège du Condamné comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse, prenant le temps de faire des pauses.  
  
-J'ai souvent eu affaire à des traîtres, à des lâches, continua-t-il, à des meurtriers. Plus rarement à des tortionnaires, et souvent à des voleurs. Ces différents aspects de la bassesse, je les ai rencontrés de temps à autre, assis sur ce même Siège où vous attendez votre jugement, Peter Pettigrow. A la fin de la guerre, lors de la chute définitive de Celui-dont- on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, j'ai vu passer sur ce Siège un éventail, relativement varié, des faiblesses humaines. Qu'ais-je cité ? La traîtrise, la lâcheté, la cruauté, l'assassinat, la cupidité. Il m'est arrivé de plaider contre des Sorciers et des Sorcières qui possédaient l'une ou l'autre, parfois deux aspects de l'abaissement, du déshonneur, de l'avilissement, de l'abjection, de l'indignité et de l'ignominie. Mais rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais, je n'avais rencontré un homme, mais est- ce bien un homme, qui réunissait toutes ces formes de la honte. C'est vous Peter Pettigrow, c'est vous, l'homme dont je parlais.  
  
Il avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs du Siège et il regardait intensément Peter. Tout à coup, un homme dans le public se leva, et commença à applaudir de toutes ses forces. Quelques autres se levèrent et l'imitèrent. Bientôt, un tonnerre d'ovations retentissait dans le tribunal. Les furieux coups de marteaux de Faraday sur son lutrin semblaient être inutiles. Chacun exprimait ainsi le dégoût et l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour Peter. On vit une grosse goutte de sueur naître sur son front. Les applaudissements diminuèrent et s'évanouirent. Le juge s'adressa au publics :  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous prierai de ne pas répéter cela durant le procès. Sans quoi, je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire évacuer la salle. Continuez, Maître, s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Je vous remercie, Monsieur le juge, dit Grafon, et je vous prie de m'excuser. Je n'avais en aucun cas prévu cet événement. Cependant, je vous affirme que ces applaudissements étaient justifiés. Je crois pouvoir vous assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à ma plaidoirie, mais qu'ils exprimaient en réalité le total accord du public.  
  
Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle. Le Juge resta silencieux.  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, poursuivit l'avocat, Monsieur le juge, nous allons examiner, si vous le voulez bien, l'affaire en commençant par le début. L'enfance de Pettigrow. Je ne voudrais pas que certains d'entre vous justifient les abjections qu'a commises M. Pettigrow au cours de sa carrière de Mangemort en invoquant l'excuse d'une enfance malheureuse. C'est pour cela que je demande à la barre Gloria Pettigrow, veuve de Firmin Pettigrow, mère de l'accusé.  
  
Gloria Pettigrow se leva dignement du public, et descendit lentement les marches qui donnaient accès aux gradins supérieurs, sans regarder son fils. Le juge la pria de se poster en face de lui :  
  
-Madame Pettigrow, veuillez je vous prie lever la main droite et jurer sur votre honneur que vous direz toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.  
  
Elle obtempéra et se dirigea vers la barre. L'avocat des plaignants s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Gloria Pettigrow, questionna-t-il, vous êtes une Moldue, si je ne m'abuse.  
  
-Effectivement.  
  
-Mais vous avez épousé un Sorcier.  
  
-C'est cela. Firmin Pettigrow, il était membre de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
-Pouvez-vous déclarer, en votre âme et conscience, avoir jamais manqué d'affection envers Peter ?  
  
Gloria sembla un instant être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
-Non, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, non je ne crois pas. Firmin était le meilleur des maris, et le meilleur de pères. Il adorait ses fils.  
  
-Et vous-même ?  
  
Elle sembla outragée et ravala ses sanglots.  
  
-Bien sûr que je l'aimais, s'exclama-t-elle, je l'aimais comme une mère aime son fils.  
  
Vers la fin de sa phrase, sa voix s'était éteinte. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle regarda Peter, une immense peine se lisait dans ses yeux. Peter se fit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.  
  
-Donc, reprit Grafon, vous déclarez que Peter a passé à tous points de vue une enfance heureuse ?  
  
-Ce serait à Peter de répondre à cette question, dit-elle, mais si vous voulez mon avis, je crois qu'il a passé une enfance heureuse, pour ma part. Il n'a jamais manqué de rien.  
  
-Je vous remercie. Je voudrais vous entendre confirmer que Peter a bel et bien fait l'école primaire chez les Moldus.  
  
-Oui. Firmin pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Il disait que ça le ferait apprendre à les connaître et à les respecter. Firmin aimait beaucoup les Moldus.  
  
-Pouvez-vous également confirmer que c'est dans cette école qu'il a fait connaissance de Lily Potter, celle qui plus tard devait être l'une des victimes de la traîtrise de votre fils ? Cette fois Gloria éclata réellement en sanglots. Des larmes de tristesse et de honte inondèrent ses yeux. Peter détourna son regard. Cependant elle répondit d'une voix intelligible :  
  
-Oui, elle s'appelait à l'époque Lily Evans, mais c'était elle.  
  
-Donc, votre fils était déjà ami avec Lily dans son enfance.  
  
-Oui. Il avait des difficultés en lecture. Lily l'a aidé.  
  
-Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, Madame Pettigrow. Je crois que les jurés ont fait par eux même la conclusion qui s'impose.  
  
Gloria regagna son gradin.  
  
-Résumons-nous, reprit Grafon. Peter Pettigrow passe donc une enfance heureuse dans une petite maison. Sa mère est Moldue, son père Sorcier, tous deux l'aiment. Il a un frère qui l'aime également, bien que de huit ans son aîné. Il connaît la future Lily Potter, ce qui ajoute encore à la gravité de sa traîtrise. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, pour achever de vous convaincre, je vais poser la question à l'accusé.  
  
Il se tourna vers Peter.  
  
-M. Pettigrow, avez-vous eu une enfance heureuse ?  
  
Un petit oui presque inaudible sortit de la bouche de Peter. Les plumes des journalistes se déchaînèrent.  
  
-Bien. Si des jurés avaient encore des doutes, voilà qui les convaincra.  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Nous passons maintenant quelques années. Peter Pettigrow a onze ans, il est admis à Poudlard. Il rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ainsi bien sûr que James Potter. C'est aussi là qu'il découvre que l'amie qui l'aidait dans son apprentissage de la lecture chez les Moldus, Lily Evans, est également une Sorcière. Ils arrivent à Poudlard. Ils passent sous le Choixpeau qui les envoie tous les cinq à Gryffondor. Black, Lupin, Potter et lui forment bientôt un groupe connu sous le nom, redouté des professeurs, des Maraudeurs. Il semble qu'aucune force au monde ne détruirait cette amitié. Ils font les quatre-cent coups à Poudlard, bien entendu, et ils connaissent également une quantité d'aventures que nous ne développerons pas ici. Ils découvrent assez rapidement que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, mais, fait sans précédent chez des enfants aussi jeunes, ils continuent à le fréquenter. Pour illustrer ces années d'études par la bouche d'un des Maraudeurs de l'époque, j'ai choisi Remus Lupin. J'appelle M. Lupin, plaignant, à la barre.  
  
La Juge Faraday fit jurer Lupin, qui vint à son tour à la barre.  
  
-Monsieur Lupin, dit Hector Grafon, vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, et vous avez été décoré par le Grand Ordre de Merlin, première classe, pour hauts faits pendant la guerre.  
  
-C'est exact, dit le professeur, sans fausse modestie.  
  
Il savait bien que Grafon énonçait ses titres pour pousser les jurés à faire confiance à un Loup-Garou. La méfiance de certains à son égard n'avait que peu diminué pendant la guerre.  
  
-Et vous enseignez actuellement à Poudlard, reprit Grafon, en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Effectivement.  
  
-Fort bien. Expliquez-nous s'il vous plaît, la nature des liens qui unissait les Maraudeurs entre eux.  
  
Chacun put voir un éclair de nostalgie dans les yeux du professeur.  
  
-C'était une amitié très forte. Une amitié qu'entrant à Poudlard en tant que Loup-Garou je n'osais pas concevoir. Il était encore moins bon de souffrir de Lycanthropie à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui, autant au niveau social que physique. Quand j'étais à l'école, on m'enfermait une fois par moi dans un lieu sûr et isolé pour que je puisse me transformer sans risquer de mordre quelqu'un, maintenant, il existe une potion qui me permet de demeurer inoffensif pendant mes transformations. Au niveau social, c'est encore plus compliqué : j'étais sûr que si mes amis savaient, ils m'excluraient, ils le diraient à leurs parents et je serai contraint de faire mes bagages malgré l'appui de Dumbledore. J'en étais certain. Finalement, ils l'ont su et ne m'ont pas rejeté. Cela dépassait mes rêves les plus insensés. C'est ainsi que note amitié s'est réellement scellée. Nous avons passé des années merveilleuses, même si le pouvoir de Voldemort.  
  
Un frisson parcourut le public. Remus le remarqua :  
  
-Excusez-moi. Je disais que les années qui suivirent furent fabuleuses, malgré que les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres grandissent dans l'ombre. Nous avons eu des aventures incroyables en tant qu'élève. Puis, James - oui, James, je crois - a eu l'idée de m'accompagner pendant mes transformations. Ils ont beaucoup cherché et fouillé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, et ils ont découvert que le Loup-Garou ne s'attaque qu'à l'homme. Ils ont alors décidé d'apprendre à devenir des animagi.  
  
Il marqua une pause. Grafon l'encouragea à continuer.  
  
-James et Sirius étaient de très bons élèves. Ils ont dû beaucoup aider Peter pour qu'il y parvienne à son tour. Finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année, le projet a aboutit. Sirius, James et Peter sont devenus des Animagi non-déclarés. James était un cerf, Sirius un chien et Peter. Peter était un rat.  
  
Un murmure traversa le 'couloir d'Azkaban'. Le juge intervint :  
  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous en prie, il n'y a aucune preuve, dois-je le rappeler, que la nature de l'animal ait un quelconque rapport avec le caractère de l'homme. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je vous prie de ne pas tenir compte de ce fait.  
  
Il était décisif, mais une rumeur sceptique - peut-on faire confiance à un rat ? - s'était déjà répandue dans la pièce.  
  
-Veuillez poursuivre, professeur Lupin.  
  
-Grâce à cette technique, ils me rejoignaient sous leurs formes d'Animagi dans l'endroit où j'étais cloîtré.  
  
Il semblait que Remus Lupin avait finit. Remus fut prié de regagner sa place. Hector Grafon reprit la parole :  
  
-Bien, nous avons maintenant planté le décors. Peter, après une enfance heureuse, passe sa scolarité de la même manière, même si elle est quelque peu mouvementée. Un climat de confiance et d'amitié règne jusqu'à leur septième année. C'était alors le commencement de la véritable terreur qu'instaura Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tout ce que l'on sait à partir de là, c'est que le jeune Pettigrow fut approché par l'un des partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Peut-être M. Pettigrow est-il disposé à nous dire lequel, car nous l'ignorons.  
  
Il se tourna vers le Siège. Peter parla d'une petite voix :  
  
-Je ne veux plus trahir.  
  
Le brillant avocat parût un instant étonné, mais il se reprit très vite :  
  
-Oh, vous ne voulez plus trahir. Comme c'est pratique ! Mais vous pouvez le faire Peter, tout le monde ici sait déjà que vous êtes un traître.  
  
Peter resta silencieux.  
  
-Ainsi, vous acceptez de trahir James et Lily Potter, ceux qui vous considéraient comme l'un de leurs meilleurs amis, mais vous refusez de nous révéler le nom d'un Mangemort ? Est-ce parce que vous avez encore une quelconque solidarité qui vous unit à eux ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ah, mais très bien, je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche de parler alors. Ne me parlez pas d'une décision morale, chacun ici sait que vous n'en avez pas. Est-ce parce que ce Mangemort est toujours en liberté ? Qu'il est toujours vivant ?  
  
Peter regarda l'avocat. Il allait formuler une réponse, quand une voix jaillit des tribunes :  
  
-Objection votre honneur !  
  
Elle appartenait à Lucius Malefoy. Son teint déjà très pâle était à présent blanc comme un linge. Apparemment il avait craint une dénonciation.  
  
-Je refuse que vous laissiez Grafon malmener l'accusé de cette manière, Monsieur le Juge, dit-il d'une voix blanche, vous portez atteinte à. à ses droits de Sorcier.  
  
Le Juge regarda Malefoy d'un air amusé, puis dit :  
  
-De telles magnanimités ne vous ressemblent pas, M. Malefoy, craindriez- vous la réponse de l'accusé ?  
  
Il y eut des rires. Malefoy devint littéralement blanc de peur et de colère. Faraday reprit son ton sec :  
  
-Objection rejetée, poursuivez Maître, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Grafon eut un sourire de triomphe, apparemment certain qu'il allait réussir à coincer Malefoy pour de bon.  
  
-Alors Peter, reprit-il, allez-vous nous donner ce nom, la cour pourrait se montrer indulgente si vous le faisiez.  
  
Les gens qui étaient installés à côté de Malefoy semblaient s'attendre à le voir s'évanouir de frayeur d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
-Je ne veux plus trahir, répéta Peter d'une voix forte.  
  
Malefoy sembla extrêmement soulagé, quelques couleurs revinrent sur ses joues. Grafon parut très contrarié. Ce fut Faraday qui poursuivit :  
  
-Monsieur Pettigrow, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes devant la Cour des Grandes Instances de la Justice Magique ? Veuillez donner ce nom, je vous prie.  
  
Faraday espérait également que Peter trahirait Lucius Malefoy. Il avait très bien compris le jeu que ce dernier avait joué. Peter resta cependant inflexible. Le Juge reprit :  
  
-Au cas où vous maintiendriez votre décision, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous prévenir que vous ne devrez plus vous attendre à la moindre mansuétude de la Cour.  
  
Peter resta silencieux.  
  
-Très bien, c'est votre droit, conclu Faraday, poursuivez Maître Grafon.  
  
-Bien, dit ce dernier en se tournant à nouveau vers l'accusé, le Mangemort question vous a donc enrôlé dans le camp des Ténèbres. Celui-dont-on-ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a examiné votre cas, comme il le faisait pour chacune de ses nouvelles recrues. Vous n'aviez aucun réel talent en matière de Magie, aucun don qui aurait pu lui être utile. Par contre, vous étiez à Gryffondor et vous connaissiez les Maraudeurs. Il avait peu d'espions à Gryffondor, il a immédiatement compris le profit qu'il aurait pu retirer d'un allié dans cette maison. Mais pire encore, il savait que vous étiez ami avec trois personnes qui se déclaraient ouvertement contre la Magie Noire, et qui de surcroît étaient bons magiciens. Il vous a donc envoyé espionner vos amis. C'était votre première trahison, la moindre en réalité. Les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily Evans ont quitté l'école. Les années ont passé. Au fur et à mesure que leur rôle augmentait dans la résistance, ils ont compris quelqu'un dévoilaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres tous leurs déplacements. Ils se sont mis sur leur garde. Un beau jour, Lily Evans et James Potter se sont mariés, et ils ont eu un enfant, prénommé Harry. Avec un enfant, il leur était beaucoup plus difficile de participer activement à la résistance, qui exigeait qu'ils se cachent à des endroits différents presque toutes les semaines. Impossible avec un bébé. J'appelle à la barre Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Le vieux directeur se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la barre. L'avocat bu une gorgée d'eau dans le verre d'eau posé sur son pupitre, pendant que Dumbledore jurait de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, commença-t-il sans autre préambule, vous avez conseillé au jeunes mariés de faire un sortilège Fidélitas. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi cela consiste et pour quelle raison ?  
  
-Absolument, affirma le directeur, il s'agit d'un sortilège assez complexe qui permet de cacher un secret. Il faut désigner un Gardien, et c'est celui- là seul qui est en mesure de dévoiler le Secret. Voldemort aurait pu chercher sur toute la planète, il n'aurait pas pu trouver James et Lily. J'ai proposé aux Potter d'être leur Gardien du Secret, mais James a insisté pour prendre Sirius. Il avait totalement confiance en lui, et il avait raison.  
  
Il fit une pause puis reprit :  
  
-La raison pour laquelle je leur ai conseillé de pratiquer ce sortilège est celle que vous avez citée. Les Potter étaient totalement conscients d'être une des cibles de Voldemort, ils devaient se cacher. Ils ont exécuté le sortilège, mais ils ont changé de Gardien sans me prévenir. Lorsqu'ils ont été tués, j'étais toujours persuadé que c'était Sirius qui les avaient trahis.  
  
-Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur. J'appelle à présent à la barre Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius croisa Dumbledore quand il traversa le court espace entre la barre et les places des plaignants. Ceux qui le connaissaient un peu savaient que le regard qu'il lançait à Peter était de la haine déguisée. Faraday le fit à son tour jurer, puis l'avocat commença ses questions :  
  
-Pourquoi, Monsieur Black, avez-vous finalement décidé de choisir votre ex- ami Peter comme Gardien du Secret des Potter ?  
  
-C'est la plus grande erreur de ma vie, répondit Sirius d'une voix caverneuse, je pensais que Voldemort serait certain que ce serait moi, que ce serait trop évident si on me choisissait. Alors j'ai proposé Peter. J'étais persuadé que Voldemort ne s'intéresserai pas à ce petit rat sans talent qu'est Peter.  
  
Il le gratifia d'un nouveau regard haineux avant de poursuivre :  
  
-J'ai voulu faire un coup de bluff. Mais c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir finalement. Après que James ait fait le sortilège, Peter est allé tout cafter à son maître évidemment, ce salaud. Il lui a révélé le secret. Il lui a dit que James et Lily se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow. Et ensuite, Voldemort les a tués. Tous les deux. D'abord James, puis Lily. Et tout ça, s'est de sa faute.  
  
Il désignait Peter. Grafon prit la parole :  
  
-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
-Quelques temps plus tard, je suis allé voir comment allait Peter, sur ma moto volante. Il n'y avait personne, alors qu'il était censé rester planqué là.  
  
-Ensuite ?  
  
-Ensuite j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. J'avais eu un pressentiment affreux en arrivant. Je suis remonté sur ma moto et j'ai foncé vers Godric's Hollow. J'ai vu de loin la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de leur maison. Il n'y avait plus rien, la maison était en ruine. James et Lily étaient morts. Là, j'ai pleuré. Longtemps, assis sur une pierre qui était restée debout. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien. Ou plutôt si, j'entendais encore quelque chose. Une seule chose. Une voix qui criait vengeance. J'ai cherché Peter. Je l'ai trouvé. Je voulais l'entendre dire, l'entendre avouer qu'il les avait trahis. Mais Peter a été plus rapide que moi. Il s'est mis à crier dans la rue pleine de gens : « James et Lily, Sirius, comment a-tu pu ? » Moi, je n'ai rien fait, je savourai à l'avance le plaisir que j'aurais à le tuer, je le laissais brailler tant qu'il le pouvait. Mais il a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, il faut dire. Il a lancé le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait en tenant sa baguette derrière son épaule. Toute la rue derrière lui a été balayée par une effroyable explosion. Ensuite, mais tout ça s'est passé très vite, il s'est tranché un doigt et s'est transformé en rat. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que c soit, il s'était déjà enfui par une bouche d'égout. Je suis resté planté là à attendre je ne sais pas quoi, qu'il revienne peut-être, avec tous les cadavres des Moldus et des Sorciers autour de moi. Puis, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, on m'a emmené quelque part. Mais ce dont je me rappelle très précisément c'est que quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, j'étais à Azkaban, en compagnie des Détraqueurs. Je n'avais même pas eu droit à un procès. Le Ministre de la Justice Magique de l'époque, Batémius Croupton, a ordonné mon incarcération.  
  
-Je vous remercie M. Black, dit Hector Grafon, j'aurais sans doute encore besoin de votre témoignage par la suite, mais vous pouvez regagner votre place pour l'instant.  
  
Sirius revint s'asseoir auprès de Amos Diggory. Grafon consulta ses notes puis reprit sa plaidoirie.  
  
-Nous connaissons tous la suite, M. Black a passé douze longues années en prison. Nous y reviendrons par après. Nous allons poursuivre la lamentable histoire du traître que vous avez devant vous. Pour éclaircir la suite, j'appelle à la barre M. Percy Weasley, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe, actuellement directeur du Département de la Coopération Internationale.  
  
Percy Weasley était un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, frère de Ronald Weasley. Il était assis non loin des journalistes. Il se leva et descendit les gradins du Grand Tribunal. Il était habillé de sa plus belle robe de Sorcier et arborait un air sérieux. Il se tint bientôt debout à la barre. Après que Percy ait juré, l'avocat de l'accusation commença son interrogatoire :  
  
-M. Weasley, pouvez-vous nous raconter dans quelles circonstances vous avez adopté un rat noir auquel il manquait un doigt ?  
  
-Absolument Maître, répondit le témoin. Mais avant cela je voudrais insister sur le fait que j'avais sept ans à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un jour que le fait que le rat que j'avais trouvé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre soit réellement Peter Pettigrow. Je rappelle à la Cour que tout le monde croyait à l'époque Pettigrow mort et enterré. Même le doigt manquant à sa patte ne m'a jamais mi la puce à l'oreille. Je l'avais baptisé - là Percy rougit quelque peu puis toussa - Croutard. Même s'il ne faisait la plupart du temps que dormir, je l'aimais beaucoup. Il est resté de nombreuses années en ma possession. Mais un jour, à 15 ans, j'ai appris que j'allais devenir Préfet de Gryffondor - une pointe de fierté était facilement visible dans sa voix. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi et ils m'ont offert un hibou. Il est interdit dans le règlement de Poudlard de posséder plusieurs animaux. Aussi décidais-je de léguer mon rat à Ron, mon plus jeune frère.  
  
-C'est ainsi que le rat a finalement abouti dans les mains de celui qui allait devenir le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, conclu Grafon, je vous remercie M. Weasley vous pouvez maintenant regagner votre place.  
  
Il attendit que Percy ait rejoint son gradin avant de poursuivre d'une voix claire :  
  
-Bien que le témoignage de M. Weasley n'ait pas une grande importance pour ce procès, je voulais l'insérer dans ma plaidoirie afin que tous les jurés sachent ce que l'accusé a fait durant les longues années d'emprisonnement de son ex-ami Sirius. Il est clair que l'accusé s'est réfugié dans une famille de Sorciers pour être nourri et hébergé, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Il voulait également savoir les nouvelles du monde pour être prêt à ressurgir ou à disparaître au besoin. Je vais à présent appeler M. Ronald Weasley.  
  
Comme son frère, Ron avait les cheveux roux et était assez grand. Ron se leva à son tour et quitta Hermione. Il jura devant le Juge et se posta à son tour à la barre. L'avocat commença :  
  
-Nous avons aujourd'hui encore une fois l'honneur de nous adresser à un membre actif de la résistance. Vous êtes membre de l'ordre du Ph?nix, vous êtes docteur es Sorcelleries, vous avez été décoré du Grand Ordre de Merlin première classe, et vous étudiez les Magies avancées en compagnie de Harry Potter. Est-ce bien ça ?  
  
-Absolument, dit Ron, en rougissant quelque peu.  
  
-Ainsi votre frère vous a donné le rat ?  
  
-Effectivement. J'ignorais moi aussi que c'était un Animagus et son âge, exceptionnel pour un vrai rat, ne m'avait jamais étonné. Je voudrais dire que Peter a été une compagnie plutôt agréable pendant les quelques années que nous avons vécues ensemble. Il a même un jour mordu Grégory Goyle, Harry s'en rappelle sûrement, lorsque nous faisions notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard-Express. C'est en fait lors de notre troisième année que les choses se sont précipitées. Pendant les vacances d'été. Nous avions été en Egypte cette année là, pour visiter notre frère Bill. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de moyens à l'époque, et nous n'avions pu nous payer ce voyage que grâce à la loterie du Galion qui a lieu chaque année dans la 'Gazette du Sorcier' et que nous avions gagné, nous avons même eu une photo de la famille dans le journal. C'est à partir de ce moment que Croutard a commencé à dépérir. Je lui ai même donné des médicaments, rien n'y faisait. Il est devenu de plus en plus renfermé et irritable. Hermione Granger avait acheté un chat cette année là. Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à l'école, je cru que le mauvais état du rat n'était dû qu'à l'acharnement du chat pour l'attraper.  
  
L'avocat l'interrompit. On voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer trop dans les détails. Il pria Ron de rejoindre sa place.  
  
-Je vous remercie de votre témoignage, M. Weasley. Je résume si vous le voulez bien : Peter est donc transmis à Ronald Weasley. Il apparaît assez vite que l'accusé a bien fait de s'entourer d'une famille de Sorciers car il a écho dans la presse de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Il prend peur, bien évidemment, sachant que Sirius ne lui avait pas du tout pardonné sa traîtrise. Il perd du poids et dépérit. Il est sous la surveillance de M. Weasley et ne peut donc s'enfuir que difficilement. Pour la compréhension de tous, j'ouvre ici une brève parenthèse pour rappeler aux jurés les circonstances de l'évasion de M. Black.  
  
Il fit une brève pause avant de reprendre.  
  
-M. Black ne dépérissait pas autant que les autres détenus dans la prison. L'effet des Détraqueurs ne le touchait que peu, car il se savait innocent. C'était une pensée qu'il se répétait à longueur de journée. Une pensée qui n'était pas heureuse. Les Détraqueurs n'arrivaient donc pas à la détruire. Un jour, Cornélius Fudge, notre Ministre de la Magie, fit une visite à Azkaban. Il vit entre autre Sirius Black. Ce dernier demanda au Ministre son journal, pour avoir un peu de lecture. Le ministre le lui donna. Et c'est là qu'eu lieu le quasi-miracle. Le journal que Monsieur le Ministre donna à Black était précisément celui qui montrait la photo de la famille Weasley qui avait gagné la loterie du Galion. Sur l'épaule de Ronald Weasley, il vit le rat. Et bien sûr, il le reconnut tout de suite. Là, ce fut l'événement perturbateur. Il vit sur la légende que Ronald Weasley est à Poudlard. Il savait que Harry Potter, son filleul, y était également. Il comprit alors que Harry était en danger, puisqu'il dormait au côté d'un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela devint une obsession. Il fallait qu'il sorte pour ôter Harry des griffes de Pettigrow, ou qu'il tue tout simplement l'animagus-rat. Un soir, M. Black, sous sa forme d'Animagus, parvint à s'échapper lorsque ses geôliers lui apportèrent sa nourriture. Il arriva à passer entre plusieurs grille tant il ressemblait à l'époque à un chien affamé et malingre. Il nagea ensuite jusqu'à la côte. Il était libre. Mais il savait que tout le Ministère serait bientôt à sa recherche. Il reprit premièrement quelques forces, puis monta vers le nord, vers Poudlard. Là, après plusieurs péripéties, il parvint à coincer le rat de Monsieur Weasley. Je referme la parenthèse puisque les deux histoires des anciens amis se rejoignent ici. Monsieur Black parvint donc à capturer le rat, et à l'emmener dans sa retraite. Mais il fut suivi de M Potter, ainsi que de ses deux amis, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, ainsi que du professeur Lupin. Une longue explication a lieu. Chacun découvrit la vérité sur Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, excepté Severus Rogue. Dans un désir justifié de vengeance, Black et Lupin insistèrent pour tuer Peter. Mais Harry Potter s'y opposa. Il voulait que Peter aille à Azkaban. Malheureusement, Peter arriva à s'enfuir cette nuit là, car Monsieur Lupin, qui avait oublié de prendre sa potion tue-loup, fit sa crise de Lycanthropie. Sirius Black fut capturé. Personne ne crut l'histoire de trois gamins de quatorze ans, bien entendu, et Monsieur Black allait recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Heureusement, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger arrivèrent à le délivrer, et il prit la fuite sur le dos d'un hippogriffe.  
  
Il fit une longue trêve, vida son verre d'un trait, puis reprit :  
  
-Revenons-en, Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, à Peter Pettigrow. Il s'est échappé, mais il sait que Sirius le poursuivra partout. Il a besoin d'aide et de soutien. Il erre à la recherche d'un ami. Mais il n'en a plus. Si, encore un, mais il le craint. Il s'agit, vous l'aurez compris, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il finit cependant par le rejoindre, en Bulgarie, là où l'on disait qu'il s'était réfugié. Il rencontra là Bertha Jorkins, qu'il amena à son maître. Il participait là sans sembler s'en rendre compte à un nouveau meurtre. Utilisant les informations que détenait Bertha Jorkins, son maître monta une sordide conspiration, dans le but de se reconstituer un corps. Il avait besoin pour cela de trois éléments principaux, bases de bien des potions de la Magie Noire. Les ossements de son père, la chair de son serviteur et le sang de son pire ennemi. Pour ce dernier élément, il choisit le sang de Harry Potter, qui - et cela devait se confirmer par la suite - était réellement son pire opposant. Il choisit pour l'attirer de créer un Portoloin qui le mènerait à lui. Mais il ne savait pas qu'un deuxième élève de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, prenait le Portoloin en même temps que lui. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, vous auriez pu alléger la sentence de l'accusé en disant qu'il n'a jamais tué. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, qu'il a commis cet acte. Ce n'était pas Cédric Diggory qui intéressait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était Harry Potter. Aussi a-t-il ordonné à son serviteur de le tuer à sa place. « Tue l'autre » a dit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et Peter Pettigrow s'est exécuté.  
  
Il fit une pause dans laquelle on perçut les sanglots de M. Diggory, ainsi que ceux de Pettigrow. L'avocat poursuivit son texte, aucun signe de fatigue n'apparaissait dans sa voix :  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs, j'arrive tout doucement à la fin de ma plaidoirie. Le rôle que l'accusé a joué dans la longue guerre qui a suivi la 'résurrection' de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas très grand. Il semble que ce dernier ait décidé de le garder en son arrière- garde. Il est vrai que l'accusé n'est pas un sorcier très doué, il n'aurait pas été un atout majeur auprès de son maître. Pourtant, Peter Pettigrow a quand même réussi à blesser le Directeur de Poudlard sous les ordres de son chef. C'est à ce titre que le professeur Dumbledore est également parmi les plaignants. Quand Harry Potter a mis fin au règne de terreur du Lord maléfique, Peter, ainsi que la majorité de ses partisans, s'est enfui. Il est resté en cavale pendant un an entier. Quand Harry Potter et les Aurors du Ministère ont réussi à le capturer, il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à nouveau pour l'étranger.  
  
L'avocat rempli son verre en murmurant une formule magique, et but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.  
  
-C'est l'heure, dit-il, de la conclusion. De quoi ce traître et meurtrier est-il accusé ? Pour quelles raisons, Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, devez-vous l'envoyer à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie ? Il a trahi ses meilleurs amis, envoyé l'un d'eux en prison, tué un élève, permis la résurrection d'un tyran sanguinaire, blessé notre tant aimé directeur de Poudlard. Il est, indirectement je vous l'accorde, responsable de la mort de milliers d'innocents opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, responsable du déchirement de tant de familles heureuses. Ce n'est pas seulement un criminel que vous allez incarcérer, pas seulement un traître, pas seulement un menteur, un être perfide et déloyal, c'est un monstre. Et quand, réunis dans la salle du Jugement, vous aurez le sort de cet être qui ne mérite pas le nom d'homme, ne vous laissez pas intimider par ses supplications, par ses airs innocents, jugez, faites-le bien. Jugez selon votre conscience, certes, mais jugez bien. Nous avons ensemble passé en revue la vie d'une chose lamentable, qui serait insignifiante si elle n'était pas à ce point contaminée par le mal. C'est le c?ur soulagé que je finis ici la liste interminable des méfaits, des crimes et des trahisons de Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Il s'arrêta. Il y eut d'abord un grand silence. Long, lourd et pesant. Ensuite, comme un seul homme, la salle éclata en applaudissements. Ce furent de longues et bruyantes ovations pour un homme jeune et brillant, mais ces applaudissements trahissaient également la haine et l'animosité de chacun vis-à-vis de Peter Pettigrow. Hector Grafon s'inclina une fois devant le public, une fois devant les jurés et une fois devant le Juge avant de quitter la Salle.  
  
Faraday prit la parole lorsque le calme fut revenu. La plaidoirie de Grafon avait été passionnante certes, mais elle avait été longue. L'assemblée semblait affamée et fatiguée. Le Juge décida de remettre la défense de l'accusé au lendemain :  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs, la suite et le dénouement de ce procès auront lieu demain à la même heure. La séance est levée. 


	4. La défense

Disclaimer : Même si je crois l'avoir déjà dit, presque rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Le Grand Tribunal est rien qu'à moi (Je suis riche soudainement), certains personnages également, mais le reste est à Joanne Katlheen Rowling.  
  
Le Procès de Peter Pettigrow  
  
Défense  
  
La salle n'était pas aussi remplie que la veille. Quelques Sorciers avaient jugé que l'affaire était dans le sac. Peter serait déclaré coupable, et emprisonné pour le reste de son existence à Azkaban. Il subirait la torture éternelle qu'imposait la présence des Détraqueurs, et mourrait probablement dans son sommeil dans les années à venir. Ils savaient que tous les jurés étaient persuadés de la culpabilité du traître, et l'avocat avait fait une belle prestation. Peter n'avait aucune chance de réduction de peine depuis qu'il avait refusé de révéler le nom du Mangemort qui l'avait autrefois introduit dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La presse et l'opinion publique étaient contre lui et les articles ne reflétaient aucunement la possibilité de la clémence de la Cour. Mais la plupart étaient restée pour assister à la déchéance d'un des derniers partisans de Voldemort, pour pouvoir applaudir quand le verdict tomberait. Les Sorciers et les Sorcières qui pénétraient actuellement dans la pièce donnaient l'impression d'aller assister à une pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient déjà vue. Une pièce de théâtre tragique, où l'on rendait oeil pour oeil et dent pour dent. Les chefs d'accusations étaient nombreux et variés, et nombreux étaient les Sorciers qui avaient personnellement un compte à régler avec Peter, généralement indirectement. Peter était responsable de la renaissance de Voldemort, après tout.  
  
Les gradins se remplissaient dans le désordre, et l'on se bousculait autant que l'on se saluait dans l'assemblée. Un brouhaha épais saturait la salle, tandis que les derniers invités y pénétraient, après avoir montré patte blanche auprès des Gardiens de la porte. Les journalistes s'échangeaient leur impression sur les différents articles qui avaient été publié sur le procès. Actuellement, le représentant de la 'Gazette du Sorcier' se disputait avec le jeune reporter de 'Mage du soir'. Ce dernier critiquait les adjectifs emphatiques qu'avait utilisé l'auteur de l'article de la Gazette, tandis que l'autre, au moins deux fois plus âgé, s'indignait de l'avis de ce 'freluquet aux dent longue'.  
  
-Pas du tout, disait le plus âgé, un homme petit et assez épais au crâne dégarni, la Gazette n'est pas du tout de la presse à sensation. Il s'adresse au Sorcier de la rue, c'est tout. Il n'a pas la prétention de s'adresser - il eut un regard méprisant - aux 'huiles' de la Sorcellerie, qui se pavanent dans leur manoir avec leurs dizaines d'Elfes de maisons à leurs basques.  
  
Ce fut au tour du jeune reporter de 'Mage du soir' d'être indigné :  
  
-'Mage du soir' est objectif, dit-il en insistant sur le mot objectif, et sa clientèle n'est pas du tout la jet-set de la Sorcellerie ! Nous nous adressons à tout types de lecteurs, sans rien leur cacher.  
  
L'autre journaliste se choqua à nouveau et parût très contrarié du sous- entendu qu'avait employé son collègue, et leur dispute se poursuivit. A présent, la majorité du public était assise et avait fait les salutations qu'elle avait désiré faire, mais le brouhaha ne baissait pas, car on s'échangeait à présent des nouvelles banales au sujet d'enfants, de Quidditch, ou des nouvelles bévues du ministère, qui consistait un véritable feuilleton. Ron et Hermione assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne parlaient pas. Ils se tenaient la main. Le Juge n'était pas encore arrivé, mais les jurés et les plaignants s'étaient installés, au grand bonheur des journalistes qui se précipitèrent, tels une meute affamée, vers eux pour les interroger. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup les journalistes, et il fut soulagé lorsque Septimus Faraday entra dans le Grand Tribunal et intima aux chroniqueurs, de son ton cassant habituel, de regagner leur place. Il dut invoquer la menace de l'expulsion devant la déception manifeste des représentants des divers éditions du pays. Une fois que l'incident fut clos, il gagna le trône de décision. Le silence s'était imperceptiblement imposé dans le public, et il s'installa définitivement quand Peter Pettigrow entra dans la pièce, escorté pas les deux gardiens patibulaires de la veille.  
  
L'accusé semblait étrangement serein, et plus aucune crainte ne se lisait sur son visage. Il avait été habillé de la cape noire à capuchon que l'usage imposait aux accusés. Contrairement à la veille, il ne transpirait plus comme la veille. Son regard généralement craintif s'était fait rigide et droit. Curieusement, et paradoxalement, il fit une bonne impression à la plupart des jurés qui avaient son sort entre leur mains. On vit Séverus Rogue, membre des jurés, noter précipitamment quelques phrase sur son parchemin. Seule la tristesse, le regret peut-être, transparaissait sur son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, quoique las soit peut-être un meilleur adjectif. C'est donc d'une démarche posée qu'il s'assit sur le Siège qui lui était assigné. Il laissa placidement les fers entourer ses bras. Il affronta sans ciller le regard du Juge, puis dévisagea les plaignants, chacun à leur tour. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes Remus, qui l'observait d'un air étonné, voire curieux, puis s'attarda sur Sirius, dont le visage n'était que haine. Il regarda longuement Harry, avant de détourner les yeux. Mais Faraday, qui semblait avoir reprit contenance, ne lui laissa pas poursuivre plus loin ses investigations :  
  
-Moi, Septimus Faraday, Juge des Grandes Instance des Tribunaux du Département de la Justice Magique de Grande-Bretagne, déclare officiellement la reprise du procès de M. Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Il fit une brève pause.  
  
-Nous allons entendre aujourd'hui la défense de l'accusé. Peter Pettigrow a choisi de son plein gré de l'assumer lui-même.  
  
Il se tut. Peter savait qu'il devait commencer. Il le savait. Mais il hésitait. A quoi cela lui mènerait-il ? Il avait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, pas la moindre en tout cas, depuis qu'il avait refusé de dénoncer Lucius. Car c'était bien Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait bien des années auparavant conduit vers Son Maître. Il eut une pensée fugitive : vengeance. Mais vengeance ou trahison ? Il voulait loyalement et réellement - pour la première fois de sa vie, pensa-t-il avec amertume - éviter la deuxième possibilité. Vengeance parce que c'était Malefoy qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu, dénonciation parce qu'il trahirait ainsi celui qui avait compté parmi ses 'collaborateurs'. La frontière était parfois floue.  
  
-L'accusé est invité à parler pour sa défense, rappela Faraday.  
  
Peter crut déceler de la part du Juge un once d'inquiétude. Faraday avait- il peur pour lui ? Il était certain que s'il se taisait, il ramenait encore ses chances plus près de zéro. Il eut nouveau regard pour Sirius et Remus. A eux. Il devait leur expliquer au moins à eux. Il prit la parole, mais ce n'était pas du ton craintif, balbutiant et hésitant qu'on lui connaissait. Peut-être pace que pour la première fois il était sûr de sa cause, il commença d'une voix décidée. Il avait cessé d'être un faible.  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, Monsieur le Juge, avant de commencer toutes les explications dont j'aimerais vous faire part, je tiens à déclarer que je plaide coupable.  
  
Un murmure abasourdit parcourut la pièce, mais il s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était né car chacun était impatient d'entendre la suite.  
  
-Oui, poursuivit-il d'une voix assurée, je plaide coupable. J'assume maintenant totalement les actes que j'ai commis, et je les regrette. Je ne m'attends, pas plus que je ne désire, la moindre clémence de la Cour. J'irai donc à Azkaban où je subirai la géhenne pour le reste de mes jours. Heureusement, je crois ne plus être en très bonne santé. J'ai bon espoir que mes souffrances finiront bientôt. Tout ce qu'à dit Maître Hector Grafon, absolument tout, est véridique. Il a bien parlé et je reconnais avoir été ce qu'il a cité : un traître, un lâche, un assassin et d'une grande cupidité. Cependant, il a aussi mentionné la cruauté, et c'est bien la seule erreur qu'il ait commise dans sa plaidoirie. Non, je ne suis pas cruel, et, même s'il m'est arrivé de torturer un homme sous Son règne, jamais je n'en ai retiré le moindre plaisir, ni même contentement. Du dégoût, peut-être. Comme l'a fait Maître Grafon, je vais reprendre mon histoire chronologiquement. Mon enfance a été heureuse, comme l'a dit Maman. Mais elle savait, comme l'on sut tous ceux qui m'ont côtoyé, que j'étais un faible. Toujours, j'ai eu besoin du soutien de plus fort que moi. Je ne fus pas plus doué à l'école primaire Moldue que plus tard à Poudlard. Dans mon enfance mes protecteurs étaient mes parents, et mon frère Harold, qui est mort pendant la guerre. Je n'étais heureux que lorsqu'ils étaient avec moi. Je vivais dans leur ombre. J'étais si fier de mon père qui aimait les Moldus.  
  
Un éclair de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux. Sirius le regardait étrangement. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette confession.  
  
-Ensuite, je suis rentré à Poudlard. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de quitter mes parents, et mon frère Harold avait déjà fini ses études, je serais donc complètement seul. Je devais être le plus inquiet de tous les nouveaux élèves. Je me rappelle - là il rit, à la grande stupeur de toute la salle - de la traversée du lac en bateau. Je n'ai jamais compris comment je n'en suis sortis vivant. Je savais qu'il y avait la cérémonie de répartition, et j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il ne me ridiculise pas devant toute la salle, en me disant de retourner chez les Moldus. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor lorsque Lily Evans fut envoyée dans cette Maison, car je savais qu'elle me soutiendrait. Je me souviens - il rit encore une fois en regardant le plafond avec des yeux rêveurs - lorsque Figmond, la sous-directrice de l'époque m'a appelé. Je n'ai pas trébuché, mais j'avançais comme un zombie en direction de Choixpeau. Le Choixpeau a réfléchi longtemps avant de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Je n'ai compris qu'il y a peu pourquoi il m'y avait envoyé. Je n'étais pas vraiment à la hauteur de la réputation de la Maison de la hardiesse et du courage, de la force et de l'audace. Mais je crois comprendre à présent son raisonnement. Il a agi par élimination. Il ne pouvait pas m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, chacun ici sait que je ne suis pas loyal. Je n'étais pas ambitieux, ni même rusé, Serpentard ne m'aurait pas mieux convenu. Je ne suis pas non plus studieux et avide de savoir, Serdaigle ne m'allait pas mieux. Si Godric Gryffondor s'imaginait rassembler tous les caractères possibles en inaugurant le système des Maisons, il s'est bien trompé. Le Choixpeau, probablement déconcerté, m'a donc envoyé à Gryffondor, bien que je sois peureux et craintif. Mais j'ai à présent une autre hypothèse pour justifier ce choix. Peut-être a-t-il décelé une forme de courage, qui ne se déclarerait que bien plus tard. C'est de ce courage, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, Monsieur le Juge, dont je veux faire preuve aujourd'hui.  
  
Le discours de Peter avait frappé l'assemblée. La stupeur de ceux qu'il connaissait, l'indignation aussi ne l'empêchèrent pas de poursuivre :  
  
-J'ai ensuite rencontré des gens formidables : il s'agissait de toi, Remus, et toi, Sirius, ainsi que James. Ils remplacèrent, que dis-je remplacèrent, ils surpassèrent de loin mes parents en me défendant. Mais ils firent bien mieux encore que de me protéger, ils m'acceptèrent dans leur groupe et m'aidèrent à gagner un peu de confiance en moi. Car c'est ensemble, vraiment à quatre, que nous avons réussi à vaincre nos vrais problèmes, que nos farces et nos facéties dissimulaient. Remus était Loup-Garou, bien entendu, mais Sirius avait des problèmes familiaux nous avons ensemble dépassé. James avait également ses chagrins intérieurs. Je crois que tu seras d'accord, Sirius ?  
  
L'intéressé consentit à hocher légèrement la tête.  
  
-Ce furent des années pleines de joies et de peines, de Quidditch et d'aventures, ce sont des souvenirs qui me sont très chers, et c'est seulement pour cela que je regrette d'avoir à aller à Azkaban car les Détraqueurs s'en empareront et les détruiront. Mon père est mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses lors de ma deuxième année. Je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas des Mangemorts qui l'avaient tué, tout en faisant passer ça pour un accident, car il aimait les Moldus. Les années passèrent. Nous parvînmes à devenir des Animagi, et je ne nie pas avoir eu beaucoup plus de difficultés que les autres. Mais ce fut à cette époque que Voldemort.  
  
Le public eut un sursaut. Les plaignants le regardèrent avec effarement et les jurés sursautèrent. Sirius Black se leva, il était furieux :  
  
-Tu ose prononcer Son nom, pourriture ! Tu ne peux pas salaud ! Tu as compté parmi les Siens ! Tu.  
  
Faraday dut lui imposer le silence. Il appliqua plusieurs fois avec force son maillet sur son lutrin. Il lui obligea à parler calmement et sans vulgarité. Faraday se montrait aussi intraitable avec les plaignants qu'avec l'accusé. Cependant, Sirius se rassit. Peter reprit alors, en s'adressant à Sirius :  
  
-Je ne prononce Son nom que depuis peu, Sirius. Depuis que j'ai choisi, comme tu l'as fais avant moi.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux aux ciel, signe qu'il croyait que Peter faisait du bluff et qu'il tentait de jouer la corde de l'émotion. Mais il ne dit rien. Il laissa Peter poursuivre.  
  
-Je disais donc que c'était à cette époque que Voldemort vu son pouvoir croître exponentiellement. La seule circonstance atténuante que les jurés pourront citer lors du verdict est la malchance d'avoir été contemporain de Voldemort.  
  
-Objection !  
  
C'était Grafon. Il s'était levé.  
  
-Nous sommes tous des contemporains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous n'avons pas tous pour autant basculé de son côté. Je demande aux jurés de ne pas considérer cette déclaration.  
  
-Ca, ce sera à eux d'en décider, dit Faraday avec un petit sourire.  
  
Il s'amusait de constater que le jeune avocat ressemblait assez à ce qu'il était à son âge : aussi enflammé, aussi doué.  
  
-Que l'accusé reprenne sa défense !  
  
-Donc, un Mangemort m'a accosté. Inutile, dit-il en voyant Faraday ouvrir la bouche, monsieur le Juge, je ne révèlerai pas son nom. Au début, j'ai eu peur. Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, un faible. Le Mangemort en question était influent à Poudlard - on vit Lucius Malefoy se faire tout petit sur son siège - et également effrayant. Je ne savais pas lui tenir tête quand Remus, Sirius ou James n'était pas là. Et il m'accostait quand j'étais seul. Il m'a dit qu'une certaine personne était intéressée par moi, et qu'elle voulait me rencontrer. Il m'a fixé une date. Je n'ai pas osé ne pas y aller, par crainte de la réaction du jeune Mangemort. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu pour la première fois Lord Voldemort. Bien qu'une certaine personne dans cette salle ait déjà vu Lord Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance, il faut que j'explique aux jurés qui était vraiment cet homme. Car c'était un homme, et il n'a jamais cessé d'en être. Tous ses efforts pour s'octroyer l'immortalité furent vains, puisque tel un homme il mourut. Il avait des pouvoirs immenses. Ses yeux, je crois qu'ils me hanteront encore à Azkaban, ils étaient rouges, et ils contenaient tant de haine, tant d'absence d'humanité que je l'idolâtrais presque à l'instant. Cet homme savait séduire les gens dont Il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de moi pour espionner les Gryffondor, et les autres Maraudeurs qui se déclaraient imprudemment si ouvertement contre Lui. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu moi- même un espion. Il évitait soigneusement de me faire rencontrer Séverus Rogue, car nous étions ennemis par-delà notre alliance en tant que Mangemorts. Il craignait des dénonciations. J'étais alors envahi par un nouveau sentiment, l'adoration. Voldemort était devenu comme une sorte de phare, où tous ses moustiques de Mangemorts se rassemblaient. J'ai cru fermement à ses inepties sur le Bien et le Mal, sur le Pouvoir, sans m'interroger davantage tant il me fascinait. J'étais alors un Mangemort, un vrai. Bien que je ne fut pas marqué pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'ai trahi mes amis, mes frères, toujours dans cet état de léthargie d'adoration. Et je l'avoue, pour mon plus grand déshonneur, je fus heureux d'apporter le Secret de Lily et James à mon maître. Il me félicita. Il n'aurait pas dû, car il disparut cette nuit là. J'ai eu vent de la disparition de mon maître, et je fus paniqué. Je ne savais plus que faire, je n'avais plus personne pour me protéger, j'étais seul. C'est comme une fourmilière, quand la reine meurt, les fourmis sont hébétées, et c'est chacun pour soi. Ce fut ce qu'il se passa. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus unis sous Sa Marque, et, là où ils auraient pu se lier, ils se désorganisèrent et la Puissance Ténébreuse s'estompa. J'étais dans une très mauvaise posture. Mes amis, car je les considérais malgré tout toujours comme tels, savaient que je les avais trahis, et les Mangemorts fuyaient au plus pressé. J'ai essayé de fuir moi aussi, mais Sirius m'a rattrapé. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Après avoir tué tous ces Moldus et ces Sorciers, j'ai fui. Sirius, ironie du sort, s'est fait accuser à ma place. Là, après quelque temps d'errance, je me suis fait adopter en tant que rat chez les Weasley. Je me plaisais sous cette forme, et ils me nourrissaient bien. J'ai changé de propriétaire. Et Sirius s'est évadé. Là, j'étais terrorisé, il avait maintenant deux choses à venger, la mort de Lily et James, ainsi que ses années d'emprisonnement. Je me suis enfui, ils m'ont rattrapé. Remus et Harry ont été mis au courant de la véritable histoire. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Là, je ne doutais pas que Sirius se mettrait à ma recherche sous peu. Et je ne pouvais pas me cacher éternellement. Et j'ai choisi ce qui me semblait être la moins mauvaise solution : j'ai essayé de rejoindre Voldemort. Je l'ai trouvé, et je l'ai aidé à recouvrir un corps viable. Mais, il n'avait plus les yeux et la prestance qui me fascinaient en tant que jeune Sorcier. Au contraire, j'étais dégoûté par le petit corps noirâtre qu'il s'était fait. Je regrettais vite de l'avoir retrouvé. J'ai tué Cédric Diggory comme j'ai tué tous ces innocents sur la rue en face de Sirius. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Je me croyais excusé par je ne sais quoi. Jusqu'il y a peu, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le remord. Son plan diabolique réussi, et j'ai donné ma main pour Lui. Il est revenu à la vie. Et tout a recommencé. J'ai torturé pendant la guerre, c'est là que le remord est né. C'est là que tout a changé, que je me suis posé seul des questions. En entendant crier ce malheureux Moldu - sa voix se brisa - qui ne m'avait rien fait, je me suis demandé si tout cela était bien. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était bien moi qui était responsable de la mort de ces innocents. La question était posée, le plus gros du travail était fait. Mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour aller à l'encontre de mon Maître. Je l'avoue : s'il était encore vivant à ce jour, sans doute serais-je auprès de lui. Seulement, il semble que Lord Voldemort ait ressentit ce doute, et il ne m'a plus envoyé au front dans les batailles du début de son règne. Il m'a fait surveiller discrètement. Paradoxalement, j'ai été soulagé quand Il est mort et que Ses partisans se sont à nouveau dispersés dans la nature. J'ai fait de même. Et Harry m'a capturé.  
  
Il eut un regard étrange, de la fierté ? Il regarda Harry.  
  
-Tu es devenu un grand Sorcier Harry. Ton père aurait été fier de toi. Moi aussi je suis fier de toi.  
  
Sirius ne dit rien, Harry non plus. En fait, toute la salle était silencieuse. Pettigrow reprit :  
  
-Et me voilà là où tout devait terminer. J'ai cessé d'être un lâche, je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire. J'ai cessé d'être un faible. Trop tard. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, bien que j'aimerais que vous le fassiez. Je crois que je ne mérite aucun pardon. J'encourage les jurés à prononcer la détention à vie. Je suis coupable, mais je l'assume.  
  
Et il pleura. 


	5. Le verdict

Disclaimer : C'est avec un peu de lassitude que je déclare que presque rien ici ne m'appartient. Les personnages des quatre tomes de Harry Potter sont à J. K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.  
  
Le procès de Peter Pettigrow  
  
Verdict  
  
Les pleurs de Peter durèrent un moment. Il semblait qu'on entendait plus qu'eux dans le tribunal. Faraday regardait l'accusé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il aurait pu espérer avoir une réduction de peine, mais il avait plaidé coupable. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Peter irait à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie. Personne ne semblait avoir envie d'interrompre les pleurs de Peter, et un observateur avisé aurait sans doute aperçu quelques larmes dissimulées dans l'assemblée. Il y avait celles de sa mère, bien entendu, mais quelques autres personnes éprouvaient également de la compassion pour l'accusé. L'ambiance était donc sinistre, et les jurés paraissaient mal à l'aise, à l'idée probablement de devoir juger cet homme qui semblait être à peine de sorti de l'enfance. Toujours Peter avait vécu dans la dépendance d'autres Sorciers. Il n'avait en quelques sortes jamais cessé de rêver sa vie. Lorsqu'il tuait, il n'avait aucun remord pace qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était responsable de ses actes. La prison, la mort, tout ça était pour lui des histoires de grands, qui ne le concernaient aucunement.  
  
-La Cour va à présent se retirer pour réfléchir à la sentence de l'accusé, dit Faraday d'une voix forte.  
  
Les jurés se levèrent après un temps. La plupart regardaient Peter. En ordre et en silence, ils quittèrent le Grand Tribunal par la porte d'entrée. Le Juge restait sur son Trône, mais il savait que les jurés allaient à présent se concerter dans une petite pièce, à une table ronde de marbre rouge. Peter restait immobile sur le Siège du condamné. Il regardait Harry. Ses pensées convergeaient souvent vers lui depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait demandé aucun pardon de sa part, mais il savait que ses yeux le trahissaient. Il avait beaucoup aimé Harry, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à Godric's Hollow, dans les bras de son père. Ils avaient joué ensemble avec un hochet. L'objet fascinait Harry lorsque Peter le tenait en main, et ses yeux verts semblaient refuser de ciller, de peur de le perdre des yeux. Le hochet n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, absolument aucune propriété magique, d'une couleur rose banale, l'enfant ne le quittait pas des yeux. Généralement, les bébés n'ont pas directement leurs iris de leur couleur définitive. Mais Harry avait à sa naissance les mêmes yeux vert étranges qu'il regardait maintenant. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Un sentiment étrange traversa l'esprit de Peter : la dérision. Tout cela n'avait en fait qu'une importance minime. Il n'aurait pas eu un impact semblable s'il était resté du côté des gentils. Si peu doué, si nul en métamorphose, aucun talent, vraiment rien d'intéressant, Peter se disait qu'il aurait été d'une inutilité navrante. Le seul avantage de cette situation - là il sourit par pure ironie - était qu'il était à peu près sûr de laisser son nom dans pas mal de livres.  
  
Sirius regardait aussi Peter. Non, ce rat ne méritait réellement aucun pardon. Il refusait de laisser la moindre parcelle de son esprit envisager cette possibilité. Il s'interdisait tout autre sentiment que la haine aveugle et la rancune. Sirius n'était pas un mauvais homme, Peter aurait eu droit au pardon dans un autre cas, mais Sirius avait décidément trop d'horreurs à reprocher à Peter pour l'envisager. « Après un long laps de temps, s'autorisa-t-il à penser, quand lui aussi aura connu les Détraqueurs, quand il m'aura remboursé les douze années qu'il me doit, on pourra peut-être, je dis bien peut-être reconsidérer la question. Il faudra là encore tenir compte de sa trahison, et pour cela aussi il lui faudra payer. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Noires pensées pour un chien noir. » Il sourit. Il ne croyait pas le moins du monde les inepties qu'avait proféré Peter au sujet de sa prétendue 'rédemption', qu'il ait cessé d'être un faible. Peter était un faible dans le sang.  
  
Remus ne pardonnait pas non plus à Peter, mais il lassait son esprit vaquer librement à des suppositions : Peter aurait-il réellement cessé d'être un faible ? Le choixpeau avait-il finalement réussi son choix ? Envisagerais- je un jour de lui pardonner cette faiblesse, qui a engendré tant de mal et de souffrances ? On avait toujours attribué à Remus comme principale qualité d'être compréhensif. Mais pouvait-il décemment comprendre la traîtrise et les meurtres de son ancien ami ? Remus était un loup-garou. Et Peter avait également finalement accepté qu'il dorme dans son dortoir. Peut- être Remus devrait-il imiter Peter, et accepter de le pardonner, en échange ? Mais ce n'était pas équivalent. Il avait été redevable envers Peter un temps, mais tout avait été annulé quand il avait découvert que Peter était le traître. L'esprit de Remus semblait scindé en deux parties d'avis contraire - la bête et l'homme, pensa Remus avec amertume.  
  
Harry hésitait. Pardonner Peter ? Etait-il fou ? Il avait tué ses parents, tué Cédric, il. Et pourtant, Harry devait avouer qu'il était bien tenté de pardonner Peter. Il regarda le directeur qui était assis à côté de lui. Il se promit intérieurement de discuter de ce sujet avec Albus. Il était assez sûr de la validité des pensées du vieux directeur, et les conseils de ce- dernier, bien que donné avec peu de prodigalité, étaient toujours utiles. Mais Harry désirait également se forger une opinion personnelle. Cependant, il était toujours indécis. Que diraient ses parents ? Quel serait leur avis ? Il pouvait difficilement le leur demander, et par la faute de Peter. Cette histoire de faiblesse naturelle de Peter ne lui plaisait pas trop : devait-on lui pardonner ses crimes sous ce prétexte ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Il en parlerait à Ron et à Hermione.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait déjà pardonné à Peter. Il pratiquait depuis longtemps avec plus ou moins de succès la 'deuxième chance'. Son expérience, associée à un bonté naturelle, lui incitait à placer une nouvelle fois sa confiance en Peter. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, aucun espoir de ce côté là. Il lui écrirait pour lui dire qu'il le pardonnait. Mais Peter apprécierait-il son pardon ? Il espérait bien qu'il n'imaginerait pas un sentiment de condescendance chez lui. Au fond, le directeur n'était même pas sûr que Peter désirait réellement l'absolution. Il était sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Peter pensait peut-être devoir porter son fardeau seul, et jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et il ne voulait pas s'en soustraire. C'était une forme de courage.  
  
Les jurés n'étaient pas restés longtemps dans la petite salle, en effet la décision ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de palabres. Ils s'étonnèrent en entrant de voir le Grand Tribunal entièrement silencieux. Peter avait arrêté de pleurer, et pas le moindre Sorcier ne semblait avoir osé élever la voix. Seul le Ministre de la Magie avait provoqué un petit bruit en tentant, avec succès cette fois, d'attacher correctement sa cape. Un parchemin roulé fut remit à Faraday par Séverus Rogue. Le Juge des Grandes Instances attendit que les jurés ses soient installés avant de le déplier. Il lut le parchemin pour lui-même. Aucune surprise n'apparut dans ses yeux. Finalement, il se leva :  
  
-Moi, Septimus Faraday, Juge des Grandes Instances des Tribunaux du Département de la Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne, vais prononcer le verdict de l'accusé, Peter Firmin Pettigrow.  
  
Il y eut un instant de tension immense dans la Salle. Le public, bien que conscient du contenu probable de la sentence, retenait son souffle.  
  
-Rappelons brièvement les différents chefs d'accusations de l'accusé : 13 meurtres sans préméditation, une trahison au conséquences mortelles, tortures, et enfin un crime contre le monde de la Sorcellerie, qui a permit le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Un lourd silence tomba sur le tribunal.  
  
-Les jurés ont cependant cité, comme circonstances atténuantes, une évidente faiblesse morale, qui induisit une irresponsabilité partielle de l'accusé, ainsi que la malchance de vivre à une époque qui est aujourd'hui heureusement révolue.  
  
La plupart des jurés ne regardaient pas Peter.  
  
-Le verdict est le suivant. Au vu des chefs d'accusations non négligeables qui pèsent contre lui, et à cause de la faiblesse des circonstances atténuantes précédemment citées, la Cour se voit dans l'obligation de prononcer la sentence de l'incarcération à vie. Peter Firmin Pettigrow sera emprisonné dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban et ses biens éventuels seront confisqués au profit des familles des victimes de ses crimes. L'accusé va également sous les yeux de la Cour être défait du Grand Ordre de Merlin, dont il avait été décoré par erreur d'une première classe.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se leva. Il avait l'air triste. En tant que Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de dégrader Peter. On apporta dans la pièce, sur un coussinet rouge, une petite figurine en or massif. Il s'agissait d'une épée enfoncée dans un enclume où le nom de l'accusé était gravé. Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
-Autrefois Excalibur, l'épée que Merlin lui-même enfonça dans l'enclume, vous tenait pour membre de l'Ordre. Ce fut une erreur. C'est sans aucun plaisir que je me vois dans l'obligation de détruire ce symbole de bravoure.  
  
Il saisit sa baguette magique, et prononça une incantation. Un fulguration éblouissante jaillit de sa baguette, et vint percuter l'emblème. Quand les yeux du public furent à nouveau aptes à voir après cette aveuglante lumière, il ne restait qu'une fine poudre dorée du blason de Merlin. Peter ne pleura pas, cette fois. L'acte était consommé. Le dernier acte d'une pièce de théâtre classique, de celle où le héros meurt à la fin auprès de celle qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Dans ce cas le 'héros' ne meurt pas, ni n'aime une quelconque belle inconnue, mais aux visages de ceux qui ont assisté au procès, on croirait vraiment que c'était le cas. Dumbledore regagna sa place. Peter fut emmené, sans aucune résistance de sa part. Faraday le suivit du regard. Seul Peter aurait pu affirmer qu'on y voyait effectivement cette lueur de compassion. Il semblait avoir oublié le procès, et continua à fixer la porte de sortie après que Peter fut parti. Un petit homme dut venir toussoter à son oreille pour le lui rappeler. Septimus Faraday, du haut du Trône de décision, annonça la fermeture du procès par ces mots :  
  
-Ce qui devait être fait l'a été. La séance est levée.  
  
Et l'assemblée quitta les gradins avec ordre et méthode. Peu de mots furent échangés. Les plaignants sortirent en dernier de la Salle. Et Harry eut un dernier regard pour le Grand Tribunal. Il frissonna en voyant le soupirail lugubre, et il vit le ciel gris à travers ses barreaux d'acier. 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Quasiment rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Je laisse à ceux que ça intéresse le soin de faire le tri.  
  
Note 1 : Je vous prie de m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, mais quand elles ne sont pas signées, c'est difficile.  
  
Note 2 : Je vous prie de m'excuser également d'avoir fait une histoire si triste. Mais, si vous avez pleuré comme certains me l'affirment dans leurs reviews, sachez que je considère ça comme une victoire :p.  
  
Le procès de Peter Pettigrow  
  
Epilogue  
  
C'est ainsi que le procès de Peter Pettigrow fut achevé. L'issue de celui- ci était pourtant presque sûre dès le commencement. Le Grand Tribunal accueillit encore de nombreux criminels qui allèrent rejoindre Peter à Azkaban. Faraday prononça encore bien des sentences avant de prendre sa retraite, et, comme nombreux de ses prédécesseurs, il eut sa place parmi les plus grands Juges de Grande-Bretagne. Intransigeance et compassion furent les mots inscrits dans l'ouvrage à côté de son nom. Grafon fit une carrière brillante en tant qu'avocat, mais décida un beau jour d'entreprendre un voyage autour du monde. Il n'en est jamais revenu. Peut- être est-il mort, peut-être a-t-il trouvé le pays de ses rêves et y pratique-t-il le métier d'avocat, peut-être encore est-il tombé amoureux d'une belle autochtone d'une des îles paradisiaques du Pacifique, nul ne le saura sans doute jamais.  
  
Peter était en meilleure santé qu'il ne le pensait. Il vécut de longues années encore à Azkaban en seule compagnie des immondes créatures que sont les Détraqueurs. Au moment où il aurait pu espérer succomber dans son sommeil, un événement assez heureux survenu. Les Détraqueurs furent chassés d'Azkaban. En effet, au terme d'une longue et épuisante bataille politique, les responsabilités de ces-derniers dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres furent établies. On réussit à prouver qu'ils avaient sévis sous les ordres de Voldemort. Malgré la réticence du Ministre de la Magie, les Détraqueurs furent expulsés à coup de 'Spréro Patronus' de leur forteresse. Ces sortilèges anti-Détraqueurs les firent fuir de l'île. Sans doute se réfugièrent-ils dans une noire forêt, et terrorisent-ils les Moldus qui ne peuvent pas les voir, tout en ressentant leur présence envahissante. Les gardiens furent donc remplacés par des Sorciers. Et même si le taux d'évasion crût légèrement au début, les Sorciers érigèrent des barrières magiques infranchissables, et il retomba vite à zéro. Peter ne chercha jamais à s'enfuir, il fut l'un des prisonniers les plus disciplinés et obéissants.  
  
Après l'expulsion des Détraqueurs, les gardiens sorciers le virent souvent méditant dans sa cellule, avec un visage plutôt serein que tourmenté par le remord. Et les années passèrent. Peter vieillit plus vite que la majorité de ses compagnons d'infortune. Les quelques cheveux qui demeuraient sur son crâne virèrent au gris puis au blanc. Son embonpoint diminua avec les années, pour finalement disparaître complètement. Il reçut une lettre de Dumbledore au début de son incarcération. Elle lui expliquait brièvement qu'il le pardonnait de tout ce qu'il avait pu commettre comme erreurs dans sa vie. Elle lui donnait également des nouvelles de sa mère. Mais ce qui avait donné le plus grand plaisir à Peter, c'était le post-sciptum :  
  
« Je vous promets que je vais également y réfléchir.  
  
H.P. »  
  
Harry envisageait donc également de lui pardonner ses crimes. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Il garda la lettre sous son matelas. Et il ne se lassait pas de la lire encore et en encore. Elle devint avec le temps un parchemin jauni et l'encre avait presque disparu. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Peter qui la connaissait à par c?ur.  
  
Une autre missive s'ajouta un jour, 42 ans après le procès, à la pile immense de papiers administratifs dont le Ministère de la Magie devait s'occuper. Par chance, cette lettre ne tomba pas entre les mains d'un novice expérimenté, ou d'un tire-au-flanc notoire. Une jeune femme, admise depuis quelques années au Service Administratif du Ministère de la Magie, s'occupa du dossier 'Libération sous caution de Peter Pettigrow, pour cause de bonne conduite et d'âge avancé'. Elle se nommait Julia Longuet. Peter avait en effet à présent plus de 85 ans, et sa santé se détériorait. Il semblait qu'un des gardiens avait eu pitié de lui. Ce fut aussi le cas lorsque la jeune femme alla en visite à Azkaban pour se rendre compte sur place de l'état de santé du criminel condamné à perpétuité. C'était un vieil homme au visage étrangement calme qui l'accueillit dans sa cellule. Il ne montra qu'un intérêt mitigé à sa propre libération, mais il sembla qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à parler avec elle. Ils parlèrent de ses conditions de détention un instant, mais le sujet dériva vite. Julia se rendit compte qu'il préférait de loin parler de l'école Poudlard, des nouveaux professeurs, des souterrains et des passages secrets. Il lui révéla l'emplacement d'un passage étroit près de la statue de la Sorcière borgne.  
  
-Trois coups de baguette, « dissendium », et elle s'écartait pour vous laisser passer. Le passage mène jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Julia se surprit elle-même à prendre du plaisir à écouter ce vieil homme, dont la voix était assez agréable. Il offrit même de lui faire un tour de Magie :  
  
-Je vais vous montrer, dit-il avec enthousiasme, l'un de mes meilleurs trucs de Maraudeur.  
  
Sous ses yeux, il se transforma en rat noir, à la fourrure un peu miteuse il est vrai. Il se métamorphosa en homme puis sourit :  
  
-C'était très utile pour aller dans le Saule Cogneur. Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? Il y a un autre passage secret sous le Saule. Mais il faut arrêter ses branches en poussant sur l'un des n?uds d'une racine. Je me rappelle même laquelle.  
  
Ils avaient longuement parlé de l'école, de Pré-au-Lard, de Bierraubeurre, de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, du parc, des cours de Divination,. Rentrée chez elle, Julia se remémorait encore le sourire lumineux de l'homme lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé des Dragées Surprises qui traînaient depuis longtemps dans sa poche. Peter en avait mangé quelques-unes en souriant, même quand elles étaient de goût affreux. Julia vit bien que ce sourire était quelque peu douloureux, que certains souvenirs lui faisaient mal, et elle s'en était allée.  
  
Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que le dossier aboutit. Peter serait libéré, mais sans baguette magique et avec la ferme interdiction de se servir de la Magie sous peine de ré-emprisonnement, définitif cette fois. Julia était venue le chercher sur l'île. Elle devait se rappeler toute sa vie du regard que Peter lui avait accordé. Un regard chaleureux, émerveillé par le ciel nuageux qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps. Et il souriait. Il dit au revoir à tous les gardiens qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'à la sortie de la forteresse.  
  
Julia proposa à Peter de passer quelques jours chez elle tandis qu'ils montaient dans la barque qui les mènerait à la rive. Mais Peter refusa. Il ne voulait pas être une charge supplémentaire pour elle. Elle insista. Peter accepta finalement, mais il ne resta que trois jours dans la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari.  
  
Bien que Peter paraisse extérieurement heureux, Julia savait qu'il portait un poids très lourd sur ses épaules, qui entraverait à jamais son plein bonheur. Elle avait lu le résumé jauni du procès, et elle connaissait les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Elle ne tenta jamais de lui en parler. Tout ce qu'elle comprit venant de Peter était que certains lui avaient pardonné, mais que lui-même n'y arriverait jamais entièrement. Le criminel n'avait aucun bagage, aucun Galion en poche, mais il insista pour partir. Il avait « des choses a faire ». Julia ne chercha pas à le dissuader, mais parvint à lui faire accepter une vieille mais chaude cape de voyage que son père avait possédé. Peter l'avait regardé avec des yeux rieurs, comme s'il pensait qu'une chose aussi insignifiante que le froid de l'hiver ne pouvait plus le tourmenter, et il était partit sans se retourner.  
  
Il alla voir Harry en premier, et ils parlèrent longuement dans le manoir Potter. Il eut également une longue entrevue avec Remus Lupin, puis avec Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore était mort depuis longtemps déjà, mais il était fixé à son sujet.  
  
On dit qu'il se retira chez les Moldus, l'usage de la Magie lui étant interdit. Il n'alla plus jamais voir Harry, ni Sirius. Il revit une fois Remus, au hasard, et ils parlèrent une demi-heure.  
  
Fin.  
  
Note de l'auteur : bohouhouhouhouuu, c'est triiiiiste. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous imposer la lecture de ce texte. Je vais en déprimer plus d'un. Je voudrais remercier les auteurs de reviews qui ont jalonné l'écriture de ce texte. Elles m'ont bien aidé et encouragé dans la poursuite de la rédaction du procès. Je vous encourage bien sûr à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon texte en mettant une review. Pour ceux qui auraient aimé ce texte (tout peut arriver) je leur suggère mes autres fictions. Elles sont beaucoup plus joyeuses que celle-ci, heureusement. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas ma spécialité de faire des histoires tragiques. Cela dit, vous aurez remarqué que Peter finit par être libéré, donc tout n'est pas si mauvais et noir. J'espère que j'ai un tant soit peu modifié votre jugement à l'égard de Peter, et qu'il a cessé d'être uniquement un criminel à vos yeux. Un reviewer anonyme a dit : « C'est l'un de mes perso préféré non pas parce que je l'admire mais parce qu'il montre les faiblesses humaines ». Je suis d'accord avec lui/elle. Il ne faut pas croire que Peter est mon perso préféré à moi non plus, mais je crois qu'il mérite peut-être un peu moins de blâmes qu'il n'en a. (commentaire = review ;o) )  
  
Remerciements : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je remercie vivement et chaudement mes reviewers. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous personnellement, mais il faut dire que ce n'est dur quand c'est pas signé. Donc :  
  
Angelbas : Merci pour ta fidélité, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes attentes.  
  
Sophie-Maria : Merci aussi. J'aime également les films avec des jugements, et j'espère que ceci t'a plût.  
  
Malou : Merci aussi. (Désolé, mais j'ai plus beaucoup d'imagination pour te dire autre chose.)  
  
Belphegor : Pour ses encouragements dans mes débuts, je voudrais également la remercier.  
  
Stéphanie : Pour les mêmes raisons que Belphegor.  
  
Microsoft Word : Pour son inégalable correcteur d'orthographe.  
  
.  
  
Bye, et à bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures (c'est toujours bon ça).  
  
Votre très dévoué, Csame. 


End file.
